YOUKAI MAY CRY
by Kamen Rider Bushido
Summary: A young Devil Hunter is hunting demons who have chosen the students of Youkai Academy for their next meals. Join Yuma as he takes on the forces of darkness and deals with girls that soon fawn over him.
1. The New Kid

A young man of Japanese descent was riding in the back of an empty bus through the streets of Washington DC. He had dark blue eyes and semi-long black hair, flowing down past his shoulders, with two bangs with red streaks in them that were styled to look like a set of horns that curved down, nearly framing his face. He wore a silver dress shirt, a red necktie, a black pocket vest fastened at the front by two horizontal belt straps, black leather gloves, black jeans, and black 12½ black Timberland boots with red trim, all under a dark red trench coat. On his left was a large guitar case and a black gym bag was on his right. He had a pair of headphones on and removed them when he felt something go off. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black and red futuristic cellphone and flipped it open before answering.

"Hello," he answered. "Yeah, I'm on the bus." He then nodded, "I'll be careful. Yeah. Love you too, mom. Laters," he chided before closing the phone.

The bus driver looked into his rearview mirror to see the boy in the back seat, "Hey, kid, you freshman at Youkai Academy?"

The boy kicked up his feet onto the seat in front of him. "I suppose I am, Mister," the boy replied as he closed his eyes with a smirk on his lips.

"Then you should be mentally prepared," the driver shot back. "It's a terrifying school."

He opened up one eye, "Really." He chuckled, "Then I must be going to the right place if this school is all that it's cracked up to be."

"Any particular reason for attending?"

"Let's just say I'm hunting," the boy answered cryptically. He then got another call and answered, "Hello?"

"_Yuma, you jerk! Why the hell do you get to go by yourself?"_ a female voice demanded over the line.

The boy, known as Yuma, groaned, "Patty, we've been over this. Uncle Dante said I'd be better suited for the job."

"_Dante just wants me to stay so I can clean the office!"_ Patty shot back.

Yuma sweat-dropped, "that might…also be true."

"_Listen, Yuma, just be careful,"_ Patty pleaded sincerely, _"You know I worry about you when you're alone."_

He nodded, "I know, thanks." He looked ahead and grimaced, "looks like I'm gonna head through a tunnel, so I'll call you the next chance I get." He quickly hung up as the bus went through the tunnel of complete darkness.

* * *

Yuma cocked an eyebrow at the scenery before him. A dead forest that meats a road with a cliff that falls into a blood-red sea. He was standing next to a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head, green gloves, and a black cape.

"Huh," Yuma sighed as he spread his arms out, "What the hell is all this?"

"Be careful, young man," the driver cautioned as he had a cigar between his teeth.

Yuma looked back to him as he closed the door and drove off back into the tunnel.

"_Guess he's done with the driving for now,"_ a male voice in Yuma's head reasoned.

Yuma sucked his teeth, "Shit. Guess I gotta find this place on my own then." He slung his gym bag over his shoulder and took the guitar case in hand as he walked into the barren, dead, forest.

Yuma trekked along a dirt road that was lined with dead trees and gravestones. In his opinion, it was pretty fucking depressing.

"Man, this place is pretty fucking depressing," Yuma exasperated as he went straight, seeing as how straight was the only path he could take. "Like I'm in some bad horror flick. There better not be any cameras out here or I'm gonna fucking snap." He then stopped as he heard something behind him closing in fast. He grinned, "Looks like they're on to me."

He turned and reached into his coat as he pulled out a silver semi-automatic pistol with etchings along the slide, depicting a stencil of red wings on each side. He aimed forward and stood perfectly still as he kept his eyes in front of him, ready to fill the first thing he sees with bullet holes. The squeaking grew louder and louder as Yuma's pupils shrunk as if his animal instincts were taking over.

"I'm a bat, chu," a bat chirped as he flew over Yuma, forcing the gun wielder to calm down.

"Shit," he sighed as he put his gun away, "Just a fucking bat."

He turned and was hit in the bike that seemed to come out of nowhere, making Yuma fall face first into the dirt as the rider fell off her bike and rolled along the floor.

"Ow," he muttered as he tried to push himself off the ground.

"Ah," a voice whimpered.

Yuma blinked and looked up.

"I'm sorry," a girl apologized, "My eyes went blurry from my anemia." She opened her eyes to reveal bright green orbs as her bubblegum pink hair and fair skin seemed to glow in the random light that seemed to shine down on her. She wore he figured was a school uniform, consisting of a green jacket, white blouse, and plaid skirt. She wore a black chocker with a silver rosary dangling from a chain, the rosary was a blood red gem.

"_Huh, hottie at 12:00,"_ the voice in Yuma's head quipped.

Yuma smirked, "That's OK, no harm done." He rose to feet and frowned as he saw the broken bike, "However, you might wanna think about using a mountain bike in this terrain, instead of some cheap bicycle." He extended his arm to her, "Need a lift?"

The green-eyed girl smiled as she took the gloved hand, "Thank you," and was yanked to her feet. She then gasped as she saw a trail of blood flowing down the side of Yuma's head. "Oh no, you're bleeding!" She reached for a handkerchief in her pocket but froze as she caught the scent of something sweet in the air. "This scent…" she muttered, "I can't move…"

Yuma blinked as she the girl mumbled something as she was right in front of him, but her head was down, "I'm sorry?"

She grabbed his face and looked up to him and blushed, "Sorry, but I'm a…Vampire!" She leaned in bore her fangs as she bit down on Yuma's neck.

Yuma froze as he felt her actually biting into his neck, _'Vampire…? Seriously!'_

The girl's eyes widened and she recoiled away from Yuma, "I'm sorry, I was…"

Yuma chuckled, "I thought the rule was no kissing on the first date!" The girl blushed at the joke as Yuma tried to inspect the bite mark and muttered, "Shit, Patty's gonna have my ass if there's a hickey…"

The girl didn't heat Yuma as she gathered her sprawled books, "Are you from Youkai Academy, too?"

He nodded, "You can say that. I'm actually starting today."

She beamed, "That's great, cuz I'm a freshman too!" she then looked down and blushed as she shuffled her feet, "Um…do you hate vampires?"

Yuma shook his head, "Not really. One vampire I know is a bit of a weirdo, but I can't say hate the guy. He's actually a good friend of mine." He was then glomped by the girl.

"I'm so happy!" she cheered as she landed on top of him. She looked into his eyes and asked, "Then will you be my friend?"

He looked up at her, "Don't see a problem with that."

"Thank goodness," she sighed as she sat up, "I don't know anyone here and was getting worried." She then blinked, "Oh, I'm Akashiya Moka. What's your name?"

"Fudo Yuma," he replied. "By the way, if you're not planning on taking advantage of me, how's about helping me up?"

She blushed and gasped as she shot herself upward, "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry," she apologized as she helped Yuma up. She then got a look at his attire and blinked, "Um…is that your uniform?"

Yuma picked up his bag and guitar case before he replied, "It is for me, and unfortunately the school didn't have anything in my size, save for a tie." Moka giggled at the sarcastic joke.

* * *

"Welcome to Youkai Academy," the teacher greeted. She had nice long legs, fair skin, a black skirt reaching down to mid-thigh, sandals, an orange and yellow shirt, and a white blouse. Her eyes were squinted and she had short and messy brown hair with two of her locks shaped like cat ears. She also wore a necklace with a bell and red-framed glasses. "I'm your home room teacher, Nekonome Shizuka," she introduced.

Yuma sat back in his seat, with his feet propped on the desk, by the window and smirked to himself, _'Looks like I lucked out with and got a friendly teacher.'_

"_And she's a fucking babe,"_ the voice in his head commented, _"I'd definitely tap dat ass!"_

Yuma groaned in his throat, _'Shut up, Apollo.'_

She continued, "I'm sure you all know this, but this a school for Youkai, or monsters!"

Yuma grinned, _'Perfect.'_

"As of now, the world is under the control of humans," Shizuka elaborated, "For us monsters to survive in this world, we have to coexist with the humans!"

'_So, this school is basically a sociological facility,'_ Yuma concluded as he looked around, eyeing his classmates, _'Poor bastards don't even know they're being targeted by the real monsters.'_

Shizuka continued, "For that reason, rule # 1: All students must be in their human form unless a special situation arises." Yuma raised his hand and she pointed. "Yes, Fudo Yuma-kun?"

"So what you're saying is that we can't use our true forms unless our lives are in danger," Yuma surmised, "Is that right?"

She nodded with a smile, "That's an excellent deduction! Now, for rule #2: No other students should know your true form." Yuma raised his hand again. "Yes, Fudo-kun?"

"Is that because of possible blood feuds between certain monster species?" he asked casually.

She nodded, "That's definitely one of the reasons, but you're on the right track, Fudo-kun!" She then addressed the class, "Everyone should follow these rules well, OK?"

"Che, such boring rules," the guy next to Yuma snorted. His hair was slicked back and he had beady eyes.

Shizuka checked the student roster, "Komiya Saizo-kun, right?"

Saizo smirked, "Why don't we just eat those humans? And rape the women."

Shizuka giggled, "There's no need for that. Because all the faculty and students, from head to toe, are monsters!" Then a long cat tail popped out from behind her. "We're protected by a secret barrier. So any unfortunate humans who enter here will be killed on the spot."

"_OK, that's it! I want to fuck this teacher,"_ Apollo cried in Yuma's head. _"Goddammit, why do I have to be without a fucking body? This so unfair! I may be a fucking spirit but I have needs too!"_

Yuma ignored the cry in his head and cocked an eyebrow at the last statement, "Kinda harsh for simple security, don't you think?"

Saizo smirked, "Now that you mention it, I picked up a human scent not too long ago…" He turned to Yuma and smirked as he snaked his tongue out lightly.

Yuma smirked back, "What's up, big man? Looking for a kiss? Che, sorry pal, but I'm not available. Anyway, I doubt anybody would wanna kiss a mug like yours."

Saizo growled subtly as he turned his head back to the front of the class.

"Sorry I'm late," A familiar voice apologized as she panted.

Shizuka smiled, "Oh, and you are?"

Moka nodded and faced the class with a smile, "I'm Akashiya Moka. It's nice to meet you all!"

Everyone was in awe as they gazed at Moka's visage.

"This girl is hot!"

"Don't you think she's cute?"

Moka blinked and gasped when she saw Yuma and glomped him, "It's Yuma! We're in the same class? Wow!"

An eruption of comments and gasps filled the room.

Yuma chuckled, "What, only gone for ten minutes and you already miss me this much?"

* * *

Male students gaped at the site they saw. Walking down the hall was Moka and Yuma as the former had her arms wrapped around the latter's right arm as he had his gym bag hung over his left side and his guitar case in his left hand. They went outside and found a vending machine and got some drinks, Moka getting tomato juice and Yuma grabbing a can of coffee. They then sat down on a bench and Yuma sighed as he set his bags down.

Moka took a can opener and opened up the juice can on opposite sides and sighed after drinking, "It's delicious isn't it?"

Yuma crossed his right leg onto his left lap and sipped his coffee before frowning, "I could really go for a strawberry sundae."

Moka blinked, "Sun…dae?"

Yuma stared at the vampire as if she were crazy, "You've never had a sundae…?" She shook her head truthfully. He sighed, "That settles it. First chance we get, I'm gonna buy you a strawberry sundae and show you what you're missin'."

She blushed and beamed, "That would be nice!" She then gazed at the guitar case and grew curious, "Yuma, are you some kind of performer?"

He looked to her from the corner of his eye, "Something like that."

"Do you think I can watch one of your shows?" she asked hopefully.

He closed his eyes, "Sorry, Moka, but my shows are for adults only."

She puffed her cheeks pouting, "What's that mean?"

"You're Akashiya Moka, right?" Saizo interrupted as he emerged from behind a pillar. He then grabbed Yuma by the collar of his coat and lifted him upward.

Moka gasped, "Yuma!"

"Can you tell me why a beautiful lady like you is hanging out with a guy like this?" Saizo smirked. He then froze when he felt cold steel pressed against the underside of his chin. "What the…"

"And I assume you'd provide the lady with a better company? Yeah right," Yuma scoffed as he had his back to Saizo, with his pistol pressed against Saizo's chin.

Saizo's eyes widened, _'That's impossible! I have him in the…'_ He looked up to see that he was holding Yuma's coat.

Moka gasped, _'When did he get in front of him! He moved so fast…'_

Yuma grabbed his coat of Saizo's hand and put it back on, "Thanks for hanging onto my coat, pal." He grabbed his things and took Moka's hand, "C'mon, Moka, let's continue touring this place."

Moka nodded and the two walked away as Saizo was left in his thoughts.

'What the hell was that…?' Saizo thought to himself as a bead of sweat went down his neck._ 'I've never seen anyone move that fast…That bastard…! I'll teach him to make a fool out of me!'_

* * *

Yuma and Moka were on the roof now and the former was staring out to the distance.

Moka let out a sigh, "That was scary… Are you really alright, Yuma?"

Yuma nodded, "I've dealt with worse situations growing up."

She frowned, "By the way. Yuma, why do you have a gun? Aren't weapons illegal in schools?"

He shrugged, "Figured I'd have something to defend myself since I can't use my powers."

"So, what kind of Youkai are you?" She gasped, "Oh, we can't tell others our identities, right? Sorry about that."

Yuma chuckled, "Well, since I know what you are, I suppose we should be on some common ground. I'm not actually a Youkai, but let's just say that I'm a complicated youth." He then spotted the Rosary's red "eye", "That's some freaky piece of jewelry you got there."

She then showed Yuma the rosary, "Once this rosary is taken off, I'll turn into a terrifying, true, vampire. So this rosary acts as a seal."

He smirked, "Well, then I better not get on your bad side." He shrugged, "And besides, scary or not, you're still you, right?"

Moka blushed and hugged him, "I'm glad that we're friends, Yuma! And also…you're my first love."

Yuma blushed as he slowly tried to process the information he just received, "Your…first?"

She blushed, "Until today, I've only had tomato juice and blood packets, so… Sucking real blood like yours… The texture, flavor, and consistency were all perfect. And it had a nice kick of spiciness to it!"

Yuma couldn't contain himself and dropped on his knees laughing his ass off, "HAHAHAHA! I can't believe it! You sound just like my sister! Oh, this is just fucking hilarious!"

Moka grew interested, "You have siblings?"

He calmed down and elaborated, "I have several in fact. One of my sisters is a vampire, while two others are succubae."

She blinked, "You have siblings that are from different species? How is that even possible?"

"Let's just say my dad gets around," Yuma replied with a chuckle.

"So, what do you think of this school so far?" she asked.

"It's alright, despite the depressing atmosphere," Yuma answered, "Should be more interesting than my old school back home in the human world."

Moka frowned, "I hate those humans! I went to a human school back in junior high and it was horrible!" She then elaborated, "I was lonely because humans don't believe in monsters. I was different from everyone. I felt like I wanted to disappear." She looked to Yuma with a small smile as tears began to trail down her face, "But you told me it's alright even if I'm a vampire, Yuma. That's why for the first time, I didn't feel alone…"

Yuma frowned softly as he wiped her tears, "Tears don't suit a pretty face like yours. And you shouldn't go around hating everyone. There are some really good humans out there who fight to protect people that are very important to them."

She blinked in confusion, "How would you know?"

"I know because a lot of good friends of mine are human," Yuma explained, "I used to be human too before my powers awakened." He reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace with a ruby amulet, carved out in the shape of a sun. "Think of this as my power regulator," Yuma continued as he returned it to the inside of his shirt.

"I don't get it," Moka shook her head, "You _used to be_ human?"

"My powers woke up when I was about 5," Yuma elaborated, "I was _born_ human, but I guess I retained some human traits. Listen Moka, are you OK with me still being your friend after what I just told you?"

Moka wiped her tears away and smiled, "Yes! I'm just glad you still wanna be friends, Yuma!"

Yuma smiled but it quickly changed to a frown as he looked out to the distance. He could sense them. They were in the forest, just as he predicted.

"I thought so," he muttered.

Moka blinked, "Yuma?"

Yuma took his guitar case and turned to her, "Sorry Moka, but it's time for my show. Don't follow me, OK?"

He winked and did a backflip over the fence, making Moka gasp and look over and blinked as she saw Yuma running into the forest.

* * *

Ignoring Yuma's request to stay away, Moka ran through the forest, looking for the boy. She then stopped as Saizo morphed into her field of vision.

"Looking lost there, Moka-san?" Saizo smirked.

Moka smirked back, "I'm in a hurry, Saizo!"

He chuckled as his muscles started to tear through his clothes, "Sorry, but I can't control myself when I feel like this…!" He transformed and Moka backed away fearfully, "This is my true form, an Orc!"

Yuma was running through the dead forest, tracking his prey when he suddenly heard a familiar scream and turned to the direction.

"_Guess that chick didn't listen,"_ Apollo concluded.

Yuma looked to his sides and saw blurred figures moving through the trees. They were following the source of the scream and Yuma ran back in their direction, "I can already tell…this is gonna be one hell of a party!"

Moka was lying against a tree, covered in saliva as Saizo stalked over to her.

"What's wrong? Won't you transform, Moka-san?" Saizo taunted. "Or are you too frightened?"

"it's against the rules to transform," she glared.

Saizo chuckled and did a little dance, "We're outside of school, so it's fine!" He lashed at Moka with his tongue only to be caught by a gloved hand.

"Whoa there, cowboy," Yuma called, "You know the rules: No tongue on the first date!"

"Bastard," Saizo growled, "Stay out of my way, freak!"

"You're the one with the freakishly long tongue," Yuma remarked, "Who knows where that's been!"

"Shut up! This tongue is like my right hand!"

Yuma nodded, "Yeah, and I'm sure I know what you do with your right hand."

"SHUT UP!" Saizo roared as he charged but was stopped by what looked like a guillotine blade. "What the hell?"

He looked up and saw that the blade was actually the leg of a creature that looked like a patched-up doll with sharp teeth. It's looked like a bulky scarecrow. The three Youkai students were then surrounded by a swarm of the scarecrow-like creatures as some of them even had blades for arms.

Moka gasped, "What are these things!"

Yuma grinned, "Time to get this party started!"

**Music – "Devil May Cry"**

He opened his guitar case and pulled out a sword. It was as tall as Yuma, completely black, and had a diamond-shaped tip. The sword also had a ribcage, dragon wings, and a dragon skull with glowing red eyes, with a proportionate handle. Yuma held the sword in his right hand as he pulled out his gun in his left hand and charged at the scarecrow creatures and hacked away at them, spinning and chopping them in half while pulling the trigger on them as well. More scarecrows jumped down from the trees and went for Moka and she screamed as one got closer and was shot in the back of the head, the Scarecrow falling limp before her feet.

"Moka, find cover," Yuma ordered. Moka nodded and took shelter behind a tree.

Saizo was fighting his share of Scarecrows and growled in annoyance as they were dancing around him. "These damn things are getting on my nerves," he growled. He then looked to see that Yuma was distracted with the Scarecrows and grinned to himself.

Moka watched from behind the tree as she saw Yuma mauling the creatures with his giant sword. She figured this is what he didn't want her to see, this "Show of Violence."

Yuma stopped as he looked around to see all the Scarecrows were no longer moving and smirked as he put away his gun and somehow stuck his sword to his back, "And that takes care of-"

WHAM!

"Yuma!" Moka gasped.

Saizo had knocked him down the hill and cackled, "That'll teach ya to make a fool of me, loser!" Moka then followed after Yuma down the hill. "Hey, wait up," he shouted as he followed after her.

Moka found Yuma by the cliff as his clothes were now dirty and he had an angry look on his face, "Yuma, you're OK!"

He glared toward Saizo who had joined them, "I'm fine, but he won't be. Not after he fucked up my favorite coat!"

Moka sweat-dropped. Yuma was more worried about his coat? Seriously?

Saizo growled, "I'd hate to kill a beautiful woman before I've had my fun, but I'm fed up with the both of you!"

Yuma stabbed his sword into the ground to pull himself up, "The feeling's mutual asshole…!" He then slipped on a muddy patch and tried to grab something and grabbed onto Moka's rosary. With an accidental tug, he pulled it off her and fell face-first into the dirt.

"Huh?" he blinked as he stared at the silver cross in his hands. He grimaced, "I got a feeling I just opened a box that wasn't supposed to be open…"

"_NO FUCKING SHIT, SHERLOCK!"_ Apollo screamed.

Yuma only had time to hear Moka gasp before her entire body was enveloped in light. The sky turned red as well as the moon.

While he couldn't see what was happening to Moka very well, he definitely sensed something growing. A well of power she had within her now breaking free. The inhuman power was moving like a river through her entire body. As his eyes began to get accustomed to the light, he saw that the sheer amount of power was making Moka's physical appearance change as well.

Her pink hair was shifting to a silver color right before his eyes. Her skin seemed to become paler as the power continued to flow. The nails on her fingers became slightly pointed, looking like they could shred steel. Her fangs became more pronounced while her eyes turned crimson and slitted.

Yuma could only stare at Moka after her transformation. She looked radically different, almost like a different person. She looked…awesome. She exuded a kind of sexuality that would make men drop to their knees, but Yuma could also feel the danger which was underneath it. This girl was dangerous!

"_Oh boy,"_ Apollo sighed, _"Looks like we got a real monster on our hands, kid. Those __blood-red eyes, that silver hair, and an incredible demonic aura. A true vampire. Been a while since I've seen one of those, lemme tell ya."_

The newly transformed Moka turned to glare at Yuma, "I believe you owe me and the other Moka some answers, Fudo."

Yuma nodded and turned to face Saizo, "You'll get them after I finish this guy up."

Moka stepped beside Yuma and put a hand on his shoulder, "I can handle this nobody myself."

Yuma put his hands up in surrender, "It's cool. Since I save some energy, I'm good then." He walked away and leaned against a tree to watch the eminent ass-kicking at Saizo's expense.

Saizo roared and swung his fist at Moka who caught it in her hand. Saizo's eyes widened in surprise as she turned on her heels and threw him over her shoulder and through several trees.

"Wow," Yuma admired.

Moka smirked as she stared the Orc down, "You dare to lay your hand on me?"

"I don't give a damn if you're a fucking vampire, bitch! I'll kill you!" Saizou roared.

"Know your place!" Moka declared as she jumped and flipped through the air before delivering a powerful kick to Saizo's face, sending him rocketing into the wall and unconscious.

**End Music**

Yuma clapped, "Very nice!"

Moka walked over to Yuma and smirked, "You're an interesting boy yourself. I hope you can take care of my other side while I sleep. I can't walk around freely for too long." And with that she took the rosary from Yuma and snapped it onto the chain of her choker, the powerful and sensual vampire transforming back into the gentle and cute Moka, as she fell unconscious for Yuma to catch in his arms.

"Well, this school turned out to be more interesting than I thought," Yuma mused as he carried the sleeping girl bridal style.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Bushido: Well, here's the first chapter of "YOUKAI MAY CRY." Hope you guys like it. And don't forget to review, please.

Dante: What the hell? Why aren't I in it?

Bushido: Relax, Dante, you'll get your screen time soon. Go have a sundae for now.

Dante: (grumbles) Yeah, whatever…


	2. The Succubus' Cry!

_Yuma blinked, "Youkai Academy?"_

_Morrison nodded as he sat on the couch, "That's right. Lately, there's been some demons hanging around there, pestering the staff, but they can't be detected. My suspicion is that there's a Hell Gate somewhere in the academy and someone is controlling those demons."_

_Dante was leaning back in his seat as his legs were crossed on his desk. "Youkai Academy, huh," he muttered. "Been a while since I heard that name."_

_Yuma blinked, "You know that place, Uncle Dante?"_

_"I've attended once," the Dark Knight replied, "A long time ago. I dropped out after the first year."_

_Patty was sweeping the floor. She was taller, now that she grew up physically. She had long blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and wore a white blouse and matching skirt with blue bows, and an apron and bandana. Her figure also filled out too._

_"You're such a bum, Dante," she scoffed._

_"Keep sweeping, squirt," he retorted, "Unless you don't wanna get paid this month."_

_Patty huffed and continued her sweeping._

_Morrison looked to Dante, "So, how about it, Dante? You gonna take the job or what?"_

_"You didn't even say what the job was," Dante argued._

_"It's simple, really. Hunt demons, and destroy the Hell Gate that lets them get out," Morrison elaborated, "Even a monkey can do it."_

_"Sorry, but I don't feel like it," Dante denied._

_"I can do it," Yuma volunteered, "I already graduated from Duel Academy, so I'm sure my folks won't mind me going to another school for this job."_

_Morrison smiled, "Great. I'm sure you're perfect for this job, kid."_

_Yuma blinked, "Why's that?"_

_"To be honest," Morrison began, "Youkai Academy is said to be a school for monsters, but the students are being targeted by the demons for some reason. My guess is that they're stepping up their taste from humans to other monsters."_

_"Let me go too!" Patty demanded. "Yuma and I can handle any demons!"_

_Morrison shook his head, "Not this time, Patty. Humans aren't allowed in Youkai Academy and any humans found near there are killed on the spot." He then addressed Yuma, "I want you to be careful in there, kid. And if this job is done, then the payment will go straight to your account."_

_Yuma nodded, "You can count on me, Morrison. I'll get this job done."_

* * *

Yuma had awoken to another casual day of school, performing some exercises in his dorm room. After dressing in his usual attire and slinging his guitar case on his shoulder, he opened up his window and hopped out of it, landing safely on the ground below and gaining stares from other kids that were walking through the front entrance.

"Yuma!" Moka called as she ran to him.

"Morning," he greeted as the two began walking. "You probably wanna know what those things were a few days ago."

Moka nodded, "I've never seen monsters like those before. They were really scary. But you looked like you've fought them before, Yuma. Do you know what they are?"

Yuma looked around and saw that no one was following them. "OK, first: don't freak out at the next thing I say, OK?" Moka blinked but nodded. "In truth, I'm a Devil Hunter."

"Devil Hunter?" she repeated.

He nodded, "I go around killing demons and strong Devils that attack humans. Those Scarecrows from before are in a class of lesser demons. They're strong, but they only act on the instinct of feeding and lack intelligence. The elite demons are more badass, in terms of power, and have intelligence comparable to humans, when it comes to hunting."

"Is that really why you're here?" she asked, "To fight those Scarecrows?"

Yuma shook his head, "Those were only small fry. A friend of mine informed me that someone is summoning demons to target this school and the demons are targeting the students as their prey."

Moka gasped, "That's horrible! We should tell one of the teachers and…"

"Do nothing," Yuma interrupted, "We have to keep this as quiet as possible. My mission is to take out these demons, not start a panic. I just have to find the Hell Gate that's bringing these pansies here from the demon world and destroy it as soon as possible."

She blinked, "Hell Gate?"

"It's a portal that connects the demon world with the human world," Yuma explained, "Only now, someone has found away to connect the demon world with this one."

"Are there scarier demons than those Scarecrows?"

"Devils," Yuma frowned, "While all Devils aren't entirely evil, the scariest Devil is one that's disguised as a human. Those bad boys are especially powerful. Some may even be more powerful than that other side of you, Moka."

Moka gulped, hearing how Yuma regarded such beings. They must be frightening if they can rival her true form in power. She then blushed, "By the way, Yuma...I'm kind of hungry..."

Yuma chuckled exposed the side of his neck, "Take a bite."

Moka leaned into him and sank her fangs into his neck, gently sucking a portion of his blood. She pulled away and smiled, "Thank you for the meal!"

Yuma rubbed his neck and chuckled, "Don't mention it." He then stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air.

Moka blinked, "What's wrong?"

He grinned, "Time to hunt! Moka, head for class. I'll be there when I'm done!" And he ran off.

Nearby, behind a tree, a shadow was watching and smirked as her breasts bounced slightly

* * *

Yuma approached a lake, his Judgment drawn, and looked around. He noticed subtle wisps of black smoke but nothing else.

"Shit," he cursed to himself, "Just missed them." He spun his gun and holstered it on his thigh. He then heard a female scream beside him and ran to the source.

The source was someone on their hands and knees, and moaning in agony. It was a girl and she wore a variant of the girls' uniform. She wore white shirt with a yellow sweater vest, the same skirt as the other girls and had blue hair tied up in a ponytail with a purple ribbon.

Yuma crouched down and called, "Hey, you OK, missy?" She looked up to face him and he blushed as he gazed into the girl's radiant, violet, eyes. _'Whoa…'_

_"My thoughts exactly,"_ Apollo agreed.

"I'm not sure," she replied, "I'm having trouble standing up…"

"Here, lemme help," he said as he offered the girl his hand and gently helped her to her feet. The girl suddenly had her arms around him and pressing her impressive chest against his own chest. He felt her soft breasts pressing against him and chuckled, "Looks like you got me trapped. I assume you were putting on an act to lure me in?"

The girl giggled, "You're pretty sharp, Fudo Yuma-kun."

"In more ways than one," he returned with a grin.

She giggled again, "And you're quite the flirter, too. I'm Kurono Kurumu," she smiled, "I hope we can be friends."

"Sure," he nodded, "And as for the whole flirting game, I learn from the best. We're in the same class, aren't we? I think I noticed you in the back of the room one time."

"Oh, you remember me," she squealed as she hugged him.

Yuma chuckled as he had his hands up, "Wow, never knew Youkai could be so affectionate! You remind me of the twins."

She looked up and blinked, "You have siblings?"

"Two older sisters and two younger twins; a boy and a girl," he informed.

"Sounds like a big family," Kurumu commented.

"You don't know the half of it."

"Yuma! A familiar voice called through the forest. The two turned to see Moka approaching. "There you are," she smiled before noticing the bluenette. "Who is this?"

"New friend," Yuma answered as he gestured to Kurumu, "Her name's Kurumu and she happens to be our classmate. She doesn't to be feeling too good."

Moka gasped, "That's not good! Do you need help getting to the infirmary?"

"Uh…no, that's alright," she declined, "I think I'm feeling a little better…"

Yuma smiled and took a hand from each hand of the girls in his own, making the gasp slightly, "OK then, let's get going or we'll be late!"

As Yuma pulled the two girls, Moka glanced over to Kurumu, who was blushing. She didn't know why, but Moka had a bad feeling coming from Kurumu.

* * *

During their break, Yuma and Moka were walking through hall, earning the attention of the other students, as they had their own conversation.

"Yuma," m Moka spoke, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be so close to that girl…"

Yuma blinked, "Who? You mean Kurumu? What's the problem? You and I are friends. Nothing wrong with making more friends, right?"

"Well, it's just that…I have a bad feeling about her and…"

"Relax," Yuma dismissed, "I can take care of myself." He chuckled, "You sound like a mom!"

"Akashiya Moka!"

The two looked to see Kurumu standing from the top of the staircase. She then leapt off and as she descended her panties were exposed from her skirt flying up from the wind. Yuma cocked an eyebrow to that but the other boys in the vicinity had different reactions.

"Did you see that?-!"

"Pure white!"

"Look at her breasts!"

"They're huge!"

"And her body looks so small and slender!"

"KAWAII!"

Kurumu smirked at the attention she was receiving.

"Um…yes?" Moka blinked but flinched when Kurumu pointed at her.

She stood beside Moka and whispered, "I am the succubus Kurono Kurumu, and I have come to defeat you…"

Yuma blinked, "Wow, you're more like the twins than I thought."

Kurumu turned her attention to Yuma, "You're siblings are succubae?"

He nodded, "Yeah, my little sister, Yumi, is a succubus and my little brother, Yuuki, is an incubus."

"Wow," Kurumu beamed, "So that means you're like me!"

"Not exactly," Yuma denied, "Yumi and Yuuki are my half-siblings. We're related by my dad's blood. We have different mothers. They're mom is a succubus."

Kurumu blinked, "You mean your father's slept with more than one woman?"

Moka gasped, "Oh my…"

"Like I said," Yuma shrugged, "I have a big family."

Kurumu blinked and gasped, "Wait a second! I got sidetracked!" She returned her attention to Moka, "Akashiya Moka! You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my greatest plan!"

Moka blinked in confusion, "Plan?"

She struck a pose, "Yes. My plan is to turn the male student body into my slaves! The **"YOUKAI ACADEMY HAREM TRANSFORMATION PLAN"**!"

Moka was absolutely speechless while Yuma reacted the only way he could.

He fell on the floor, laughing his ass off. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-!-!-!-! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! A HAREM OF DUDES?-! HAHAHA! NOW _THAT_ IS FUNNY!"

"No it is not," Kurumu shot back. "My plan was perfect! I should've had every guy at this academy a slave to my beauty, right from the start! However…" she got in Moka's face, their breasts pressing together, "Akashiya Moka, the guys at this school always fall at your feet instead of mine! I won't let you get away with this and lose in a battle of feminine charm!"

The boys cringed as they could see sparks flying the two girls.

"They're arguing…"

"It looks like a heated argument…"

Kurumu smirked, "That's why I have decided to prove my superiority over you, by stealing Fudo Yuma from you!"

Yuma chuckled, "Wow, two beauties fighting over little, old, me? I'm touched."

Moka sweat-dropped, "Wait…Yuma doesn't have anything to do with this…"

"By the way," Kurumu grinned, "When we were close, earlier, I noticed that Yuma had a really good scent…almost like a _human_."

Moka froze at this.

"Is his blood delicious?" Kurumu taunted, "Seeing the look on my face when I take Yuma from you will certainly be gratifying!"

"No…I'm not using him for that…" Moka tried to defend.

Yuma then got in between the two, "Now, Kurumu, no need to get all competitive. Moka and I are just friends." He turned back to Moka, "Right?" Moka nodded.

_"Yeah,"_ Apollo agreed, _"And you got off on Moka sucking your blood. You're such a good friend,"_ he jarred sarcastically.

_"Is it my fault I find blood sucking so kinky?"_ Yuma shot back.

_"Yes. Yes it is your fault."_

_"I blame Yuna for that," _Yuma defended.

_"Sure you do," _Apollo rolled his eyes.

Kurumu then semi-glomped Yuma almost pushing down onto the ground, "Ohhhh, it's Yuma-kuuuun~~~! Thank you so much for earlier!"

"Um…no prob," Yuma sweat-dropped.

Moka glared at Yuma as her hair flared with dark energy, "Yuma…"

Yuma gulped, _'Aw, fuckberries…I think she's pissed…'_

_"No shit, Sherlock,"_ Apollo snickered.

"Yuma, get away from that girl," Moka warned, "She's not really your friend!"

_"Charm,"_ Kurumu muttered as she gazed into Yuma's eyes. She then sent waves of energy into Yuma through her eyes as his own began to dull.

_'What the…hell…'_ he thought to himself.

_"Uh-oh,"_ Apollo sweat-dropped.

_"Do something, Apollo!"_

_"It's your body, dumbass! I can't do shit!"_

"P…Please, believe me, Yuma," Moka cautioned, "That girls is dangerous! You're going to be eaten by her…"

"Oh? Is that so, Moka…?" Yuma replied dazedly, "Aren't you the one who likes chowing on me like a Monday night TV dinner…?"

Moka gasped as tears began to escape from her eyes.

_"WHAT THE FUCK?-! I DIDN'T SAY THAT! WHO KEEPS PUTTING THIS SHIT IN MY MOUTH!-?-!"_ Yuma demanded angrily in his mind.

"UWAAAAH!-!-!" Moka cried as she ran the opposite direction.

_"Shit in a bucket! Moka!"_ Yuma called out, but to no avail.

* * *

Yuma sat in a chair in the infirmary as Kurumu giggled in delight on the bed. She defeated Moka in attracting men! Though she has to get a little dirty by using the Charm, but she wasn't gonna let that technicality get her down. Love was a battleground, and all she did was use a tactic at her disposal.

Yuma's regained their light and he shook his head as if he had awoken from a long slumber, "What the hell…? What happened?"

_"Yuma, seriously,"_ Apollo called, _"Be VERY careful. This chick ain't what she appears to be."_

Yuma paled, _"You mean she's a dude?-!"_

_"NO, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"_ he roared in Yuma's head, forcing the young Devil Hunter to cover his ears. _"THIS CHICK IS FUCKING DANGEROUS!"_

Yuna was then pulled onto the bed as Kurumu hovered over him with lustful eyes. "Uh-oh," he gulped.

* * *

Moka was crying her eyes out as she sat on a set of stairs outside. Was that how she felt about Yuma, simply a meal? She denied that but to hear it from his mouth really hurt.

_"How long do you plan on sitting here and crying?"_ a tough voice spoke out.

"Eh?" Moka gasped. She looked down and saw her rosary glowing with a blood-red hue in the gem. "Who…who are you?"

"_I am your other side,_" the voice answered. "_I am using the rosary as a medium to talk to you._"

"But why?" Moka demanded.

_"You're being deceived!"_ the Inner Moka snapped, _"That little tramp said she was a succubus, remember? They can control men through a spell called Charm and she used it right in your face!"_

"She did?-!" Moka gasped in shock.

_"Do you honestly believe Fudo would insult you like that?" Inner Moka asked. "That girl used the Charm on him to turn him into her servant. And that's not even the bad news."_

Moka gulped, "It isn't…?"

_"If the target of the Charm is kissed by the caster, they become their slave for eternity,"_ Inner Moka explained, _"I shudder to think what a vindictive little bitch like her would do with Fudo's skills as a Devil Hunter at her disposal…"_

"Yuma!" Moka gasped as she stood on her feet and ran as fast as she could.

* * *

"Um, Kurumu…" Yuma called nervously as he tried to back away from the lustful girl. The look in her eyes was like that of a predator. And she was hungry.

"What is it, Yuma-kun…?" she asked provocatively.

"I think I should find Moka first and apologize for what I said earlier…"

She then glared, "Are you saying you would rather be with _her_ instead of _me_?"

"_You_ said it, not _me_," he shot back. "Moka is my friend, and friends don't hurt each other. That's something my dad taught me. Besides, I think we should take things slowly if you wanna start a relationship. My dad also told me that rushed sex leads to a lot of problems in the future."

However, Kurumu wasn't listening and was growling with fury in her eyes as she sat up on the bed. "I don't believe this…" she growled, "That bitch has you completely wrapped around her fingers! I had to humiliate myself to get you away from her, but now I see that everything I did for you was for nothing! It's so fucking frustrating!"

_'She wasn't listening at all…'_ Yuma sweat-dropped.

"Well, if I can't have you, then neither can she!" That was when Kurumu sprouted a large pair of bat wings, as well as spaded tail from beneath her skirt while her nails extended into sharp claws. "NOW DIE!" She shouted.

"AW SHIT!" Yuma screamed. He quickly pushed her off and grabbed his bags as he pulled his Judgment from out of its holster and fired some bullets at the window, before jumping through it and safely landing on the ground below.

"Get back here," Kurumu shouted as she gave chase.

"Shit, I need to think of something," Yuma said to himself as he holstered his gun, "Without killing her, of course."

_"Still with that honorable thing?"_ Apollo asked.

"Don't kill any students," Yuma replied, "Those were the only terms of the job. And I aim to keep it that way!"

_"Whatever,"_ Apollo shrugged.

Yuma then turned and stood still as Kurumu came swooping down like a bird of prey, staying completely still as she stabbed her claws into his chest.

"I gotcha!" she cackled, "Time to pay for making me angry!" She then noticed that Yuma wasn't moving and his eyes were closed. "Hey, say something!" she demanded. He didn't. He only hung in Kurumu's clawed hands and she began to grow worried. "Hey, come one, " she pleaded, "Wake up…" She then landed and pulled her claws out of him, her fingers stained with his blood, as she tried to shake him awake. "Come on, Yuma, wake up… This isn't funny!" she shouted, "You're scaring me! Wake up!" Yuma was bleeding from his wounds and Kurumu gasped as she realized what she had done, tears starting to fall from her eyes, "Oh god…I killed him…he's…dead…" She shook her head in denial, "No, he can't be dead…he can't!" She backed away and shut her eyes, "I just…I just wanted him to be mine, that's all…!" She then heard something and opened her eyes, only to stare into the big, compound, blue, eyes of a red insectoid creature. "KYAAA!-!" she screamed as she backed away fearfully. The creature flew of her chest and revealed the rest of its form to be covered by a shadowy cloak with only a large red claw revealed. "What the hell are you?-!" she demanded. Another creature emerged from the ground and Kurumu paled, "T-Two of them…?" The creatures hovered closer to her as their solitary claws began to glow and Kurumu backed away as she came up against a tree. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!-!-!-!-!"

BLAM! BLAM BLAM! BLAM!

The creatures were shot at from behind and turned to see their assailant.

**Music – "Dance"**

"You're not going anywhere," Yuma grinned maniacally as he had Judgment in his left hand and Oblivion in his right, dashing to the demons and attacking them with more gunfire. The creatures squealed as they tried to block the powerful bullets but Yuma got in the face of one and slashed away at the cloak repeatedly until the cloak was no more and the creature fell to the ground.

Kurumu was completely shocked to see Yuma back on his feet. She thought she actually killed him. But to see him alive and saving her from these monsters seemed to raise her spirits, if only a little bit.

The demon's true form was that of a red insect-like being and was squealing as Yuma planted his foot on the monster's neck. He grinned and pulled the trigger as the insect was repeatedly blasted at close range as its blood splattered on his face. The second monster came up behind Yuma and fired a glowing blade at his back, only to be caught by Yuma as he was still shooting the first beast. Seeing that it was dead, Yuma turned to the second creature and tightened his grip as he pulled it to him and aimed the blade of his Oblivion at the monster as it was stabbed. The cloak disappeared to reveal the demon was pierced in the chest as it struggled to get free, but Yuma planted the gun against his head and pulled the trigger one more time, blowing it's brains out.

**End Music**

Yuma kicked the demon off his blade and pulled out a towel as he wiped the blood off his face, "Well that was fun." He then approached Kurumu and crouched to her eye level, "You OK?"

"You're alive," she muttered before glomping him and crying, "OH, THANK GOD, YOU'RE ALIVE!" She then let him go and whacked him on the head, "Don't do that, you fucking jerk! I thought I killed you!"

Yuma chuckled, "No, you missed my vitals. Besides, I heal fast. I was just waiting before those Mephistos showed themselves."

She blinked, "Mephistos?"

Yuma nodded, "They're tricky, little, demons that usually travel in groups of two or three. I knew they were close, so I had to play dead until I could kill them. I'm sorry if I scared you, Kurumu."

Now calm, Kurumu looked up at Yuma, "What are you?"

Yuma grinned like an idiot, "I'm a Devil Hunter."

Deciding to ask him about that later, Kurumu hung her head in shame, "I'm done for…"

Yuma blinked, "Whattya mean?"

"We succubae attract so many males because we're dying out," she elaborated, "Our mission is to seek out our "Destined One," and when people find out a succubus like me failed to seduce one man, I'm going to end up a laughing stock." She started to cry and tears fell from her eyes again as Yuma sat in front of her to wipe her tears away, making her look up at him.

"Come on, don't cry like that," he scolded, "How would anyone find out if I'm the only one who knows?"

She blinked, "You mean you're not gonna tell anyone?"

Yuma chuckled, "Now why would I do that?" He poked her cheek, "Now come on, lemme see you smile." The poking made her giggle and Yuma smiled, "Much better! Now come on, I'll take you to the infirmary." He picked her up bridal style, making her gasp, as he went to retrieve his things before waling back to the infirmary. Kurumu smiled softly as she fell asleep in Yuma's arms, basking in his warmth.

* * *

**Music – "Life is on You"**

The next day, Yuma was on his way to school when he heard, "Yuma!" He turned and saw Moka running up to him, "Hey, what's up?"

"Are you alright?" she asked, "That girl didn't hurt you, did she?"

"Who? Kurumu? No way," he laughed, "In fact, we're even better friends now than we were yesterday."

Moka blinked, "Really?" Maybe she was imagining things?

Yuma nodded, "We had a little run-in with some demons, but I handled it like a pro."

"Well, I'm just glad you're alright," Moka sighed

"Yuma~!"

The two turned back and Yuma was glomped by Kurumu, her breasts pressing against his face.

"Nice to see you, Kurumu," Yuma mumbled as he tried to put her down.

She blushed and smiled as she revealed a basket, "I baked some cookies for you." She then spotted Moka, "Oh, hello to you two!"

"What do you want?" Moka demanded. She didn't forget how Kurumu tried to take her friend away from her just yesterday.

"Well, I came to give Yuma these cookies as thanks for saving me from those terrible demons," Kurumu explained, "And I've chosen him as my Destined One!"

Moka blinked, "Destined One?"

Yuma looked up from chewing the cookies and swallowed, "I'm sorry, what? I couldn't hear anything over me chewing."

Kurumu blushed and giggled, "I told you yesterday that my race is dying out, so I chose you as the man I want to marry!" She hugged his arms and pressed her breasts against him, "My Mate of Fate~!"

"Let him go!" Moka shouted as he pulled his free arm.

"No, you let go!" Kurumu denied as she pulled his other arm, which turned into a tug-of-war between the two girls.

_'Yeah, things are gonna be swell,'_ Yuma though while rolling his eyes.

_"Fuck you, Yuma,"_ Apollo spat.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Bushido: Well, that's it for this one. Hope you guys enjoyed this. Lemme know what you think so far in your reviews.

Next Mission: The Witch's Cry!


End file.
